


Fluff/Smut Alphabet

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: This is a compilation of smut/fluff headcanons I did for my 500 followers celebration on tumblr (@kunoichihatake)! Headcanons will be added in random order as I complete them (:
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Momochi Zabuza/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Senju Tobirama/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Umino Iruka/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

As mentioned in the summary, this will be a compilation of smut and fluff ABC headcanons from the lists below. Each chapter will be standalone headcanons, so feel free to jump around! Chapters will be added as I finish posting the headcanons, so keep checking back for updates (:

* * *

**fluff alphabet**

A = Attractive. What do they find attractive about the other?

B = Baby. Do they want a family? Why/Why not?

C = Cuddle. How do they cuddle?

D = Dates. What are dates with them like?

E = Everything. You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…)

F = Feelings. When did they know they were falling in love?

G = Gentle. Are they gentle? If so, how?

H = Holding Hands. How do they like to hold hands?

I = Impression. First impression/s?

J = Jealousy. Do they get jealous?

K = Kiss. How do they kiss?

L = Love. Who says ‘I love you’ first?

M = Memory. What’s their favorite memory together?

N = Nickel. Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?

O = Orange (What color reminds them of their other half?)

P = Pet names. What pet names do they use?

Q = Quaint. What is their favorite non-modern thing?

R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on rainy days?)

S = Sad. How do they cheer themselves/others up?

T = Talking. What do they like to talk about?

U = Unencumbered. What helps them relax?

V = Vaunt. What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?

W = Wedding. When, how, where do they propose?

X = Xylophone. What’s their song?

Y = You. You are the ___ to my ___ (e.g. the cookies to my milk, the macaroni to my cheese)

Z = Zebra. If they wanted a pet, what would they get?

**smut alphabet**

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)


	2. Smut K, W, X w/ Gaara

**K** _ink: One or more of their kinks_

Okay so I personally don’t see Gaara as a super kinky person. I think at most he’d be into you domming him and maybe giving him hickies? But I think he prefers to just have sweet vanilla sex.

**W** _ild card: a random headcanon for the character_

Gaara isn’t one for a quickie – he always takes his time when it comes to having sex with you. He’ll take it almost tortuously slow, a lot of times making you cum before he’s even inside you. He’s _amazing_ at it, though – he knows exactly how to make you feel amazing, and certainly aims to make you feel good above all else.

**X** _-ray: Let’s see what’s going on under those clothes_

I think Gaara’s dick would be medium-sized – probably about 6-7 inches, with fair girth. Nothing tiny, but nothing massive, either. The carpet matches the drapes, and it’s typically well-trimmed; and the sight of the red hair framing his cock is a sight to see indeed.


	3. Fluff B, C, F, K & L w/ Iruka

**B** _aby: Do they want a family? Why/why not?_

Iruka _definitely_ wants a family! He’s spent so much time teaching kids at the Academy that he can’t help but imagine how nice it’d be to have one of your own. Maybe it would have his eyes and your hair…this man will daydream about it to no end, so please give him a child lol

**C** _uddle: How do they cuddle?_

Iruka will take turns being the big spoon and little spoon with you for sure. He loves holding you close, but also laying his head on your chest and dozing off while listening to your heartbeat.

**F** _eelings: When did they know they were falling in love?_

He probably won’t realize it for a while, if at all 😅 You can flirt with him for _months_ and he’ll still think you’re just being kind. He’ll probably find out when he talks to Kakashi about you and Kakashi says “they definitely have feelings for you, and you have feelings for them” and Iruka is just like 😳 (he’ll end up asking you out for ramen or something not too long after that, though!)

**K** _iss: How do they kiss?_

Iruka is definitely a gentle kisser. He’ll press his lips to yours softly, and might tug you closer by the waist or put his thumb on your cheek. If things get heated, he might kiss you harder, but he does get nervous about hurting you 🥺 (also trying slipping your tongue in, he’ll probably jump lmaooo)

**L** _ove: Who says I love you first?_

He may be late to catch onto feelings, but I feel like Iruka is definitely the first to say “I love you.” He falls in love with you pretty quickly, and you’ll notice he starts getting really nervous and antsy around you until one day he just blurts it out!


	4. Fluff R & W w/ Itachi

**R** _ainy day: What do they like to do on rainy days?_

I definitely see Itachi as the type to curl up with a book and a warm mug of tea on rainy days! He’ll love if you cozy up next to him, maybe with a warm blanket, and will just enjoy your presence 🥰 I also think that as his vision gets worse, he’ll love if you just read to him, and will just lay on you and play with your hair or something.

**W** _edding: When, how, where do they propose?_

Okay, so Itachi is definitely the type to plan this out _months_ in advance – he just wants everything to be perfect! He’ll probably do a romantic candlelight picnic or something – he’ll want to give you a perfect dinner and have it be a setting where the two of you are alone, most likely with a good view over the lake or something. He’ll propose just before dessert (because you definitely catch on to how nervous he is throughout dinner), and will have a whole speech prepared (please don’t cut him off, he’s been writing it for like four months now lol). He’ll definitely start tearing up as he talks, and he’ll give you the biggest hug and kiss when you say yes.


	5. Smut A� & O w/ Itachi

**A** _ftercare: What are they like after sex?_

Itachi is the absolute SWEETEST when it comes to aftercare. He’ll do whatever you need – get you some water or a towel, run a bath, hell, even brush your hair for you if it gets tangled. He’s also a fan of just laying there and holding you once the two of you are done, letting you relax into his arms and doze off if you’re sleepy.

**O** _ral: Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc._

I think Itachi would prefer to give rather than receive – his goal in sex is to make you feel good, and boy, is he good at it. Itachi is naturally talented at oral anyway, and he’s very in tune with what seems to make you feel good, so over time he gets so good at it he can make you cum in mere minutes. Of course, if you want to suck his dick, he’ll let you (though he doesn’t want you to think you _have_ to), and he’ll make sure he’s being gentle and not choking you or anything! 


	6. Smut C, I, U & W w/ Itachi

**C** _um: Anything to do with cum, basically_

Itachi loves when you make a show of tasting his cum (or your own). Licking precum off his dick or your own cum off his fingers is enough to make him need to be inside of you, _now_.

**I** _ntimacy: How are they during the moment? The romantic aspect_

Itachi is super romantic during sex. I don’t see him as the hooking up type – he sees sex as a very intimate, almost sacred thing, and his actions in bed follow accordingly. He’ll take his time making you feel good, telling you how beautiful you look, and will probably say “I love you” or something similar when he’s inside of you, close to cumming. He’s felt alone for his whole life, so the idea that he could lay bare everything to someone and still have them want to be with him in every sense of the word resonates deeply with him. He’ll definitely pull you close and hold you after sex, too (after you’ve cleaned up, of course) and tell you how much he appreciates you and other sweet things like that.

**U** _nfair: How much they like to tease_

Itachi is lowkey a bit of a tease, but he’ll only start doing it once you’ve asked, since he doesn’t want to upset you. His main move is very slowly using his lips in a variety of places to drive you crazy, and he loves when you’re panting and begging him “ _please_ , go faster, I need you” or things of the sort. The fact that he can cause you to become a writhing, needy mess under him with just the smallest of touches makes him incredibly turned out.

**W** _ild card: A random headcanon for the character_

Itachi doesn’t masturbate that often, but when he’s on long missions he can’t help himself sometimes. You’ll always be able to tell b/c he’ll have a slightly guilty look when he gets back, and he’ll love if you help him make up for lost time.


	7. Fluff B, C, J & N w/ Kakashi

**B** _aby: Do they want a family? Why/why not?_

Honestly, I don’t see Kakashi as the type to want kids. He doesn’t feel like he’d be a good father – he doesn’t know how to _hold_ a child, let alone raise one. But if you want kids, then he’ll come around eventually (and he’ll be a great father too, much better than he thought (:).

**C** _uddle: How do they cuddle?_

Kakashi definitely loves holding you close to his chest and wrapping his body around yours. He’s very protective and wants to hold you as close as he can ;-; He’ll also probably bury his face in your hair bc he’s soft like that 💕

**J** _ealousy: Do they get jealous?_

I feel like Kakashi’s the type to get lowkey jealous, but will only say something if you’re alone. He’ll be like “I see you’ve been spending a lot of time with Iruka lately” and then before you know it you’re having steamy jealousy sex and it is AMAZING

**N** _ickel: Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?_

I don’t see Kakashi as a big gift giver, but I think he’d be the type to buy you small trinkets and such. Whenever he goes to another village, he tries to pick you up something small, like a book or an (inexpensive) necklace. He’ll also take careful note of things you say you want – you could mention you want something months before your birthday, and when your birthday rolls around, that’s exactly what he’s gotten you (even if you forgot you asked for it).


	8. Smut K, I, B �& A w/ Kiba

**K** _ink: One or more of their kinks_

Kiba is definitely into biting and marking you up, imo. He just loves to cover you with hickies and mark you as his own. (He even spelled out his name in hickies once on your stomach – you couldn’t wear crop tops for a long while, but it was impressive, ngl)

**I** _ntimacy: How are they during the moment? (The romantic aspect)_

I feel like Kiba can get rough during sex b/c he’s really into it, but he’ll keep an eye on your reactions to make sure you’re okay. If he feels like he’s hurting you, he’ll definitely stop and ask, and will try to do positions that make you both comfortable (:

**B** _ody part: Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s_

His favorite part on you has to be your neck. He loves to mark it with hickies, and maybe even do a bit of choking, if you’re into that. He also loves to nuzzle his head in between your neck and shoulder when you’re cuddling and such 💕

His favorite body part of his own probably has to be his hands! They’re strong and tough and can turn you into putty during sex but can also hold you close and pet Akamaru. His palms are probably rough and calloused, but he’s got good grip strength, and loves what he can do with them.

**A** _ftercare: What they’re like after sex_

Kiba is definitely good at caring for you after sex. He knows he can be kinda rough on you sometimes, so he makes up for it by always getting you water and a towel if you need. He’ll also definitely run a bath or shower for you afterwards, and he’ll be psyched if you let him join you (though it’ll probably lead to more sex, tbh – he really can’t help himself lol)


	9. Fluff K, L & P w/ Kiba

**K** _iss: How do they kiss?_

Kiba tends to kiss roughly and with a lot of teeth/tongue. He does try to be gentle, but he just gets so excited he kinda ends up ramming his face into yours a bit 🤭 don’t worry, though, he’ll learn and you won’t have scars on your lips for too long!

**L** _ove: Who says ‘I love you’ first?_

Okay, so Kiba has basically wanted to tell you he loves you since the day you met, but his pride will get in the way and he’ll try his best to wait for you to say it first. It’ll probably pop out at some point, though, and he’ll get all embarrassed – until you say it back (:

**P** _et names: What pet names do they use?_

Definitely calls you “babe” or “baby” a lot, and will probably throw “sexy” in the mix too (he’ll walk up to you and say “hey, sexy” no matter where you are/who you’re with, so be prepared for that lmao)


	10. Smut F, S, U, V & Y w/ Naruto

**F** _avorite position_

I think Naruto would enjoy cowgirl a lot. He gets your chest in his face and you bouncing up and down in his lap? HOT. He does like a fast pace, though, so if you’re not going fast enough (and he can’t thrust upwards as quickly as he’d like), he’ll probably turn you over and do missionary or something.

**S** _tamina: How many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?_

Oh my gosh, Naruto can go for so many rounds it’s crazy. Honestly I don’t see him lasting long each round, but that’s mostly because he maintains such a fast pace that it’s inevitable that you both cum quickly. Give him a few minutes, though, and he’ll be ready to go again, time after time (even long after you’re exhausted).

**U** _nfair: How much they like to tease_

I don’t see Naruto as too much of a tease, mainly because he ends up getting more frustrated than you. He’ll try it some, but will eventually cave in because he needs you, _now_.

**V** _olume: How loud they are, what sounds they make, etc._

Naruto definitely makes some noises, but he’s not super loud. Definitely some grunts and moans. (He likes when you moan too, especially when you say his name.)

**Y** _earning: How high is their sex drive?_

Naruto is a straight up horndog, imo. Dude has sex once and he wants it 24/7, lol. If you let him, he’ll probably literally have sex with you at least once a day; but if you aren’t into it/need boundaries, he’ll definitely be accommodating of that, don’t worry. He may be horny, but he’s a real sweetheart too 💕


	11. Fluff J, D, X, V, E & R w/ Sasuke

**J** _ealousy: Do they get jealous?_

Sasuke _absolutely_ gets jealous. You’ll be talking to another guy for too long and he’ll just come up and say something like “we have to go now” with no context, shooting the guy a dirty look as he pulls you away. Whether the guy is hitting on you or not, Sasuke doesn’t like when other men take up that much of your attention – or women, if you’re into girls. He’s not gonna make a big show of it, but he wants everyone to know you’re his (including the dollar store clerk, who you were just making small talk with, Sasuke I _swear_ …)

**D** _ates: What are dates with them like?_

I feel like at first, Sasuke is a little awkward when it comes to dates, because he doesn’t know quite what to do. He just kinda copies dates he sees on TV or sees other people on (because god forbid he ask anyone for advice, lol). On your first couple of dates, he’ll take you to a fancy restaurant and pull out all the stops, but he’ll seem really rigid – and you both realize later that none of you really enjoyed that type of date much. As time goes on, he starts learning more about your actual interests and what you like, and your dates become more comfortable and catered to what you both enjoy most (: I think Sasuke would be a fan of any sort of date where the two of you get to be alone and unbothered, such as a home movie night or having dinner on the roof while you look at the stars; but if you want to do something different, he’ll definitely try it out!

**X** _ylophone: What’s their song?_

Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood

**V** _aunt: What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?_

Sasuke definitely likes to show off his fighting skills (though he’ll never admit it). He’s worked hard his entire life to become a strong fighter, and likes to show people how talented he’s become – and maybe intimidate them a bit, too.

**E** _verything: You are my______._

He calls you his world, or his reason to live (if he’s feeling particularly emotional)

**R** _ainy day: What do they like to do on rainy days?_

I feel like Sasuke is kind of restless – he doesn’t like sitting around all day and doing nothing productive. So if it’s raining outside, he’ll probably try to train indoors, or at least read up on some jutsu he wants to learn. (You just might be able to convince him to take a couple hours off to watch a movie or relax with you, though (:)


	12. Fluff A, D & J w/ Shikamaru

**A** _ttractive: What do they find attractive about the other?_

I think Shikamaru would be attracted to two major things in a significant other: if they’re super smart/perceptive and/or if they have a really outgoing personality. Obviously, he’ll like someone whose mind can keep up with his, and I think he’d appreciate being with someone more outgoing and excitable! In general, though, I think he’d find it really attractive when your face lights up when you talk about that one thing that you love so much – he’s very intuitive, and likes getting a glimpse into your soul.

**D** _ates: What are dates with them like?_

Shikamaru definitely prefers chill dates over super extravagant, planned-out ones. He’ll enjoy just sitting in the grass and maybe eating a snack with you, or laying on the couch and watching a movie.

**J** _ealousy: Do they get jealous?_

I think Shikamaru is too intuitive to get jealous (he knows, in his mind, that you’re just talking to Naruto so much because you’re friends, nothing more), but occasionally, he will grow jealous if he sees someone consistently make you happy. I feel like he’s lowkey insecure that he’s not the most exciting, most showy boyfriend, and may be nervous that you’ll leave him for someone else – but if you just talk to him about it, he’ll be a-okay (:


	13. Smut A, L, R & W w/ Suigetsu

**A** _ftercare: What are they like after sex?_

I feel like Suigetsu would be the type to just want to chill and relax after sex. I don’t seem him as a big cuddler or anything, but he’ll probably put an arm around you while he plays on his phone ~~(and yes, you’re both still naked – he’s in _no_ rush to put clothes on lmaooo)~~

**L** _ocation: Their favorite places to do the do_

Suigetsu is a HUGE fan of bath/shower sex – he feels most at home in the water (and of course can become part of it) so it’s a comfortable place for him to get it on. I could also see him trying to do it with you in other bodies of water – the lake, the ocean, the hot springs, etc. He doesn’t care too much about being caught, ngl 😳

**R** _isk: Are they game to experiment? Do they take risks?_

Absolutely! He’ll definitely be the type to see if you guys can sneak a quickie on a mission, or if you can have sex next to Sasuke without him noticing (he definitely notices, but probably doesn’t say anything oop). And if you want to try anything new, he’ll absolutely be down.

**W** _ild card: A random headcanon_

Suigetsu is insanely flexible in bed. He’ll try all sorts of new positions with you, even ones that don’t seem physically possible. Don’t gawk at him too long, though, because he will put that mouth to good use 😉


	14. Fluff C, H & K w/ Tobirama

**C** _uddle: How do they cuddle?_

Tobirama likes to be the big spoon, for sure. He’ll wrap an arm around your waist from behind and snuggle close.

**H** _olding hands: How do they like to hold hands?_

I don’t see Tobirama as the type to hold hands often (I don’t think he’s a big PDA guy), but when he does hold your hand he tends to grasp it firmly and lace his fingers with yours. You may have to ask him to loosen his grip – he just wants to hold tight to you and keep you close whenever he can.

**K** _iss: How do they kiss?_

Like with hand holding, Tobirama can be a bit of a rough kisser. He’ll press his face to yours somewhat hard, and his lips will meld into yours. Again, he doesn’t kiss you often in public b/c he doesn’t like PDA, but when you’re home alone, he really goes for it to make up for the lack of affection you’ve experienced while the two of you were out and about. And a lot of times, his kisses end up turning into something more (;


	15. Fluff F, I, J, M & smut P, R, U, Y w/ Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw is below the horizontal line!

**F** _eelings: When did they know they were falling in love?_

Tbh, I feel like Hashirama would have to tell him. Tobirama would probably complain about how his chest gets all tight and his throat gets dry when you’re around, and Hashirama would just give him a knowing grin and tell Tobirama that he’s fallen for you. (Tobirama would probably consider you a threat tbh, and try to argue that he doesn’t have a “”crush””, you probably just have super strong chakra or something. Hashirama thinks it’s hilarious)

**I** _mpression: First impression(s)?_

Tobirama rarely has a good first impression of someone – he’s really hypercritical and defensive, so he tends to look for the flaws in everyone he meets. However, he couldn’t seem to find anything wrong with you, which has him thinking about you frequently after each time you interact.

**J** _ealousy: Do they get jealous?_

Tobirama absolutely gets jealous, especially if he sees you talking to an Uchiha. He’ll get upset and try to drag you away from them, especially if you’re talking to a man he can tell is flirting with you (even if you don’t realize it yourself). He won’t make a big scene, but will definitely glare at the other person as he pulls you away.

**M** _emory: What’s their favorite memory together?_

His favorite memory with you is when he came home from a long and particularly rough mission to find that you had ran him a hot bath with his favorite scents and oils. He pulled you in to relax (and a bit more 😉) with him and you two ended up staying in the water until it got cold.

* * *

**P** _ace: Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc._

Imo, Tobirama is fast and somewhat rough when he’s inside of you, but slow and sensual to the point of teasing when he’s pleasing you. I feel like a lot of people don’t see him as a giver, but I think he is one – as long as he gets to take his time teasing you and watching you beg.

**R** _isk: Are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? Etc._

I feel like Tobirama isn’t a big risk taker, but if you really want to try something, he’ll do it once with you. I feel like he doesn’t really embrace much out of his comfort zone sexually, though, so unless you really enjoy something he probably won’t do it again, especially if it’s super kinky.

**U** _nfair: How much they like to tease_

Like I said above, Tobirama is a huge tease when he’s pleasing you. I don’t think he would tease in public – he’s too uptight for that tbh – but if you misbehave or try to move things too quickly, he will take his sweet, sweet time letting you cum.

**Y** _earning: How high is their sex drive?_

I feel like Tobirama doesn’t have a high sex drive, but when he wants you, he _wants_ you. You’ll probably have sex 3+ times in one night and then not have sex again for like…a month. If you really want him, though, you could probably convince him (;


	16. Smut A, C, D & O w/ Zabuza

**A** _ftercare: What are they like after sex?_

Zabuza’s personality is a little rough around the edges, so he’s not going to whisper sweet nothings to you or anything, but he’ll probably tell you that you did a good job. And he’ll definitely grab a towel and clean you up if you need! Once you’re cleaned up, he’ll probably tug you to his side and hold you as the two of you fall asleep.

**C** _um: Anything to do with cum, basically_

He loves to see you swallow his cum if you suck him off. (If you don’t want to swallow, then he’ll understand of course!) He just thinks it’s the hottest thing in the world to see you drooling with your mouth full of his seed.

**D** _irty secret: A dirty secret of theirs_

He’s definitely into (semi)public sex. Since he travels with Haku, he’ll never actually do it, but he does fantasize about fucking you in an alleyway or against a tree in a forest where plenty of shinobi pass by.

**O** _ral: Preference in giving/receiving, skill, etc._

I feel like Zabuza would have a preference for receiving (there’s nothing he likes better than seeing you on your knees, tbh), but he’s not stingy about giving. I feel like he’s very reciprocal with it – if you give him oral, he’s giving you oral too, even if you were just planning on pleasuring him 🥰


End file.
